Traditional vehicle bed covers can be difficult to remove and difficult to store once removed. Additionally, bed cover designs, including their sizing and the amount of bed coverage provided, are typically static and there is typically limited, if any, customization of the design available. Vehicle bed covers are also very expensive due to the design and materials used for fabrication. Accordingly, what is needed is vehicle bed cover that is strong and functional while, at the same time, easy to install, remove and store. Additionally, what is needed is a vehicle bed cover that is customizable, including for a variety of bed sizes amount of bed coverage, and less expensive to manufacture than traditional bed covers.